theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Wheeler
Congressman Marcus Wheeler was portrayed by Mark Pinter from January 10, 2013 - April 12, 2013. Early History Marcus Wheeler married Anne Wheeler and they had one daughter: Stephanie. At one point, Marcus began an affair with Belinda Rogan who was helping him with his campaign. He evntually ended up killing Belinda and framing her volatile husband Gus Rogan. Marcus became a congressman and Gus was sent to prison for Belinda's murder Arrival in Genoa City In order to get back at Jack Abbott, Victor Newman hired Stephanie Gayle, a prostitute, to seduce Jack. Stephanie ended up overdosing on pills and died. Adam Newman hid Stephanie's body and covered up the crime. Victor became concerned when he discovered Stephanie was the daughter of Congressman Marcus Wheeler. It didn't take long for Marcus to learn that Victor had hired his daughter to set up Jack Abbott and he used this information to blackmail and manipulate Victor into doing whatever he wanted him to do. While in town, Marcus also encountered Leslie and Tyler Michaelson, Gus and Belinda's grown up kids. Marcus became unnerved when he learned that Avery Clark planned to get Gus a retrial and prove he was innocent. Marcus tried to convince Leslie and Tyler to testify against their father, but the more Leslie talked with Gus the more she believed he might be innocent. Avery's breaks were cut and she was almost in a terrible car accident. Nick Newman found an American flag pin like the one Macrus wore and he became convinced that Marcus had tried to kill Avery. Nick told this to Victor, who confronted Marcus and threatened him. Marcus became concerned and hired a hit man to kill Victor and blow up the Newman Ranch, killing any witnesses. As the hitman approached Victor, ready to shoot him, Adam pushed his father out of the way and was shot instead. The hit man was captured and Billy Abbott successfully defused the bomb. Victor and Jack teamed up and managed to get Marcus's fingerprints, which implicated him in Belinda's murder. Macrus was arrested and Gus was released from prison. Paul Williams allowed the Rogans to confront Marcus, and Tyler almost strangled Marcus to death when he taunted him about Belinda. Marcus made bail and was confident he could beat the charges. As Marcus was celebrating his freedom with a drink, Victor approached him and vowed to bring him down. As Marcus taunted Victor, an officer showed up and arrested Marcus. Victor told him the hit man had implicated Marcus in Victor's attempted assassination and Marcus was led away in handcuffs. Crimes Committed *Murdered Belinda Rogan and framed her husband Gus. *Sabotaged Avery Clark's car in an attempt to kill her. *Broke into Avery's apartment. *Hired a hit man to kill Victor Newman and blow up the Newman Ranch. *Indirectly responsible for the shooting of Adam Newman. Maladies and Injuries *Strangled by Tyler Michaelson. Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Antagonists Category:No Longer on the Show Category:Villains Category:2010s Category:The Young and the Restless characters